bucketheadlandfandomcom-20200214-history
3 Foot Clearance
3 Foot Clearance or also known as Untitled or Happy Holidays from Buckethead is the thirty-second album by Buckethead released on December 21, 2010 through TDRS Music. This is also the third instalment of the Buckethead Pikes series. Release The album was originally released as a limited edition and much like In Search Of The, the album cover was a hand drawn by Buckethead himself and presented as a holiday greeting card. Travis Dickerson also said that a regular edition version of the album would be released on February 2011 and for those who would be buying both versions, a special discount would be made available for them. The first batch sold out fast and Travis Dickerson announced a second batch of CDs with a limit of albums per person. However, the demand of the CD was stil very large and Dickerson released a third batch of the album was released on March 2011. after this point, no further batches of the limited edition of the album were released. The regular edition of the album was not released on the tentative date of February 2011. Instead, the regular version of the album was released on August 17, 2011 along with two other new albums Undeground Chamber and Look Up There, all three part of the Buckethead Pikes series. This new version had the track listing names and credits but a different order of the songs. Concept Originally, since the limited edition of the album didnt show any track names and credits, fans started name the tracks themselves (much like In Search Of The), but this was eventually forgotten when the regular edition came out with the names and credits. Musically, the album features several genres but its a return to a more traditional writing style for Buckethead, with faster playing throughout, constant shifts in mood and feel, and liberal use of effects. Something completly different than the albums previously released on 2010. With the release of the regular version, the album was linked to the Buckethead Pikes series. Named after the Pikes stand inside Bucketheadland where Buckethead sells albums not yet available at the regular store. This series would eventually start with It's Alive, when this album was yet to be released on a regular edition. Still, 3 Foot Clearance would be the third installment of the Buckethead Pikes series. Track Listing ; Regular Version # "Griffin's Spike" - 4:09 # "Rammellzee: Hero of the Abyss" - 4:02 # "Floating Graveyard" - 3:20 # "Ballad of Jerry Mono" - 4:57 # "H.D. Autopsy" - 3:20 # "Droid Hunt" - 2:46 # "Battlefields" - 3:12 # "Handprint Ornament" - 2:48 # "Three Headed Guardian" - 3:58 # "Harpoon the Goon" - 2:30 # "Critical Leg Assignment" - 2:35 # "Siamese Butterfly" - 1:56 # "X-Ray" - 0:49 ;Limited Edition Version This version came without names and a different track order. The list below is the limited edition track order with the regular edition names. # "Griffin's Spike" - 4:09 # "Rammellzee: Hero of the Abyss" - 4:02 # "Three Headed Guardian" - 3:58 # "Floating Graveyard" - 3:20 # "Ballad of Jerry Mono" - 4:57 # "H.D. Autopsy" - 3:20 # "Droid Hunt" - 2:46 # "Battlefields" - 3:12 # "Handprint Ornament" - 2:48 # "Harpoon the Goon" - 2:30 # "Critical Leg Assignment" - 2:35 # "Siamese Butterfly" - 1:56 # "X-Ray" - 0:49 Credits * Buckethead - Ride Mechanics, Bass, and Artwork (on limited edition version) * Brewer - Programming and Bass * Frankenseuss - Illustrations (on regular edition) * Produced by Dan Monti and Albert. References Pressing History Category:2010 Album Category:Solo Album Category:Buckethead Pikes Album